User talk:Tim H
Greetings Hey, I'm Tephra the Wiki Manager for the Okami Wiki. I noticed that, despite your profile saying you are lazy, you have been very busy over the last few days. If you need help with anything, feel free to contact me. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:54, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :Well, if you are sincere, I certainly have no issue with that, and it would be preferable over a mostly-dead wiki. If you are awarded this wiki, I hope that you do continue steadily contributing when edit spamming to get your numbers up is no longer necessary. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:59, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Handing over the wiki Hello Daxter and welcome to the Ōkami wiki. I'm Tormented Sufferer (you can just call me TosylChloride or Tosyl, if that conveniences you), one of the former admins/bureaucrats of this site and currently the only one remaining to patrol it. In the past six or seven years of gradually ceasing activities on this wiki, all I've been doing here was closely observing any changes done to it through email notifications and reacting to cases of vandalism or spamming; outside of such a passive presence, the wiki was virtually dead with close to zero frequent contributors, with the exception of Chaujiu who came and went in late 2016. Being the sole overseer of this wiki, I couldn't demote myself from bureaucrat status due to having no one else in the administrative board to handle any emergencies that require authoritative power, and this -which itself was a promise I made with Chloe, an old bureucrat from the same admin generation as I- kept me from stepping down and bound me to this place. Now I see that you've come to this wiki with the intention of adopting it, I'd gladly hand over to you the full administrative power of a bureaucrat, so that you can take care of this site in a much better way than I could've ever managed in all these years. In this transition of power, I have but one request: please take over the legacy that my generation of bureaucrats have left behind, alter it however you see fit, and see it through till the end. That is all I ask for. Please respond to this message on this same page with an indentation, and when you give me your confirmation, I'll begin the transition immediately with your promotion to site bureaucrat, followed by the demotion of my status, as well as Chloe's. Thank you. — Tormented Sufferer, signed. 18:42, 05/19/2018. :Oh wow this came as a surprise. Yeah I did a lot of looking around and it's really too bad I never got to meet the admin staff in the wiki's prime. Alas I will be perfectly capable of handling anything the wiki needs, as I (boastfully, really) believe I've got a pretty good track record with me and my team so far. Oh btw you can't demote ClubChloe, but Tephra can, if the only active bureaucrat (you, hah) requests it from him/her. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 21:26, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright, I've finished the your promotion and our demotion progress, the wiki is now in your hands. Good luck! — Tormented Sufferer, signed. 03:10, 05/19/2019. ::P/s: for some reasons I cannot demote Chloe's bureaucrat right, which I think has something to do with her past promotions granted by (the old) Wikia staffs. If you can fully return her user rights to (none) then I'd be really glad. :::Thanks, It's in good hands! And yeah I'll get Tephra to do it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 07:35, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::It is currently an open question about changing other people's rights. We're waiting for Joe's answer tomorrow. I am fine talking on Discord. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:22, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Long vowels in MediaWiki:Edittools I just noticed that you've reverted MediaWiki:Edittools to its original incarnation, and while I understand that you want to standardize the wiki's modules, this comes at an inconvenience: the ability to quickly input long vowels (namely the Ā ā Ī ī Ū ū Ē ē Ō ō buttons) has been lost. Please understand it for me, this wiki is about a Japanese game so it's bound to have plenty of Romanization text, no few part of which would consist of long vowels. Of course editors can always open Wikipedia or another source to copy these long sounds, but that would be a great hassle compared to just clicking the + button atop the editing window and choosing the letter you need to pop it into the text you're typing. Now that I've given up my administrative rights, I cannot access the pages in the MediaWiki namespace to do this by myself anymore, so I'm passing this request to you: please reintroduce the Ā ā Ī ī Ū ū Ē ē Ō ō part in the Edittools box, so editors won't have to go around the internet to look for a sample character to copy anymore when they need to input it. Thanks. — Tormented Sufferer, signed. 05:22, 05/20/2019. :Ah yeah, I've been busy removing a lot of old or outdated stuff and modernizing pretty much everything else. For example I changed the wiki's name from Okami Wiki to Ōkami Wiki (and will do the projectspace later). Adding those letters with the macron on-top to the edit bar is a good idea, completely went over my head, as I've just been copying the Ō from the Ōkami Wiki at the top of each page. Plus I initially believed there would be some shortcut or keycode for making it on a keyboard in Windows, but alas there is no such thing. I re-added the letters to the MW page. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 09:03, May 20, 2019 (UTC) A few questions about some of your recent edits Hello Daxter. While it's true that I really appreciate what you've done to improve the wiki in such a short time span, some of your edits seemed dubious in objective and resulted in the loss of useful resources. For example, just now I randomly opened one of my report emails about the file ArkInteriorArtwork.jpg being deleted due to lack of use, which piqued my suspicion. I clearly remember that this file was being used on the Ark of Yamato article, being related to the trivia section that points at the "Ark of Musashi" label on the file (I wrote that section, so I remember it). Checking the article's edit history showed that you removed the file from the page, alongside some other sections that were clearly informative, before deleting the file itself. So now I just want to ask, can you please justify why did you remove the article section containing the image, then delete the file under the reason it's unused? (since you removed its one and only use in the wiki). Unless I've forgotten some of the article-writing policies that was decreed back in my days, I fail to rationalize your objective behind doing so. Also, this question represents my doubt about the other numerous deletions and removals you've performed in the recent days, such as deleting the Spoiler/Spoiler end templates, or gradually removing the use of the Tt template, or phasing out the use of the Color templates. Can you please elaborate on the reason behind deleting these utility templates? Thanks — Tormented Sufferer, signed. 17:51, 05/23/2019. :It's true that our method so far (it's mostly done) is more like using a bulldozer than a scalpel, this is mostly for my sanity as it's easier to restore stuff that shouldn't have been removed than it is to check if every thing should have been kept. Removing the file was an accident on my part, I removed a few lists (being duplicate of the infobox contents) and accidentally got that one too, my bad! The file automatically got caught on where it was automatically removed (we do actually check it for ones we want to keep, here's a list). :The spoiler template was deleted because a wiki is guaranteed to have spoilers, as is now said on the new main page, you can also read more here. TT was removed because that kind of format doesn't work well on a wiki, it is better to use it as sparsely as possible (or to just clarify stuff using parentheses if you really have to). Color was phased out because it was kinda pointless and spammed nearly everywhere. Did ClubChloe had a fetish for using red text or something? p.s. I hope you like the new main page? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 18:12, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Announcements Hey, I was going through all of the wikis I manage, announcing the new official Fandom Discord server and realized there is no way to announce anything to this wiki's community (small as it may be). You disabled blogs, Discussions isn't enabled, and the Forum doesn't seem to work for some reason. Is this intentional? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:30, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey Tim, you keep yourself in the loop, so I'm sure you've already seen the blog, but I'm just making sure all the admins know you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for your wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:57, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Videos Just wanted to say that I am saddened you removed the "video" links of the Stray Beads page. Although the description is often enough, sometimes it is ambiguous and the videos helped. 04:41, October 21, 2019 (UTC) :Then we will simply have to include non-ambiguous descriptions. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 07:23, October 21, 2019 (UTC)